BROTHER COMPLEX
by Rhein Wolfobbe
Summary: kehidupan cinta Kuchiki bersaudara. AU, OOC, gaje, mind to RnR?


Warning! AU, OOC, gaje, kebanyakan dialog, Happy reading and review!

**BROTHER-COMPLEX**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Kediaman Kuchiki, apartemen sederhana yang ditinggali dua orang kakak beradik. Kedua orang tua mereka bekerja diluar kota, sehingga sudah jadi keharusan bagi Byakuya dan Rukia untuk hidup mandiri.

"Nii-sama, menu makan malam hari ini apa?" perempuan dengan iris violet ini mendatangi kakaknya yang sedang membalik-balik halaman majalah masak.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Umm... kare,"

"Tunggu sebentar aku ke supermarket dulu,"

"Boleh aku ikut?"

".." byakuya menganggukkan kepala.

Langit sudah senja, dua orang ini berjalan beriringan menyusuri perumahan. Senyuman terus terukir di wajah Rukia.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu Rukia?" Byakuya membuka pembicaraan.

"Menyenangkan,aku mendapat beberapa teman baik,"

"..."

"..." Rukia terdiam.

"Lalu?" Byakuya menatap adik perempuannya yang mendadak bisu.

"Err..." iris violet gadis ini tertuju ke bawah, ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Memang sifatku yang pendiam, jadi aku minta maaf kalau kau malah salah paham Rukia," Byakuya yang tersenyum mengelus pelan rambut hitam Rukia.

"..." meski kakak sendiri, Rukia jarang sekali menatap senyuman hangat sang kakak. Ia terpaku, terpesona, dan tanpa disadari semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Jadi?" Byakuya membuyarkan lamunan sang adik.

"Eh?"

"Siapa teman baru mu itu?"

"Oh.. itu... mereka bernama Inoue dan Hinamori,"

"Mereka orang baik?"

"Tentu saja, mereka sahabat terdekat bagiku, mungkin seperti keberadaan Aizen-san bagi nii-sama,"

"Seperti Sousuke? Apa dua sahabatmu itu lelaki?" sedikit ekspresi kaget menghiasi wajah Byakuya.

"Bukan! Mereka perempuan tulen, nii-sama lemot amat,"

"Maaf kalau aku tidak sepandai dirimu," Byakuya sedikit kesal, tampak jelas dari nada ucapannya.

"Umm..nii-sama?"

"Hn?"

"Apa benar Aizen-san sudah bertunangan?"

"Ya,"

"Bukankah ia masih sekolah?"

"Tidak baik mencampuri urusan orang lain Rukia,"

"Padahal sahabatku itu tergila-gila padanya,sayang sekali,"

"Tidak semua kisah berakhir baik," dengan tanpa ekspresi Byakuya mengucapkannya.

"Hmm, bagaimana dengan kisah nii-sama sendiri?"

"Tidak penting," Byakuya mempercepat jalannya.

"Ayolah nii-sama.. ceritakan," perempuan ini berlari kecil mengimbangi Byakuya.

"..." tanpa menggubris, Byakuya meneruskan langkahnya.

"Hoo, namanya Hisana-san ya?" dengan senyum jahil, Rukia menekan tombol-tombol ponsel ditangannya.

"Hn? Kembalikan ponselku Kuchiki Rukia!" lelaki tinggi ini berbalik mengejar si adik yang menyandera ponselnya.

"Hahaha, nii-sama lambat sekali, eh..." gadis berambut hitam ini mendadak berhenti saat membaca salah satu pesan di ponsel kakaknya.

"Nii-sama, dia... Hisana-san..."

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, tidak semua kisah berakhir baik," dengan tenang Byakuya mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Rukia yang masih kaget. Kaget setelah mengetahui bahwa orang yang disukai sang kakak bertunangan dengan sahabat Byakuya sendiri, Aizen Sousuke.

"Maaf.." Rukia sedikit tertunduk.

"Untuk apa?"

"Mengingatkan hal yang tidak enak untuk diingat,"

"Aku tidak menganggap itu hal tidak enak, mereka berdua saling mencintai, itu bagus, meski ada sedikit perasaan iri,"

"... aku, aku juga punya seseorang yang kusukai,"

"?"

"Dia orang yang hebat, tidak pernah memikirkan dirinya sendiri, dan selalu didekatku saat aku membutuhkan seseorang,"

"..."

"Dia juga tidak marah tiap aku menjahilinya, tapi dia menyukai wanita lain, meski ia tahu cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, aku merasa tidak mungkin ada tempat bagiku, lagipula dia..."

"Dia kenapa?"

"Dia dekat sekali denganku, aku merasa untuk saat ini aku cukup bahagia," Rukia tersenyum manis.

"Sok dewasa," Byakuya memalingkan badannya, kembali berjalan menuju supermarket.

"Huh, nii-sama sendiri?"

"Cepat Rukia, hari makin gelap," ujar Byakuya tanpa menoleh.

"Apa nii-sama tidak ingin tahu siapa 'dia'?"

"Tidak, itu hakmu untuk merahasiakannya, kalau kau rasa waktunya sudah tepat, kau bisa memberitahuku," Byakuya tetap meneruskan langkahnya.

"Hihi, terima kasih nii-sama," gadis ini berucap lirih, tersenyum manis menatap punggung sang kakak lalu menyusulnya.

"hn?kau berbicara sesuatu?"

"Tidak kok, ayo cepat nii-sama, aku sudah lapar," Mereka berdua melanjutkan langkahnya.

"!" Rukia berhenti di depan etalase toko. Matanya berbinar menatap boneka kelinci besar berwarna putih.

"Kau ingin itu Rukia?"

"..." tanpa menjawab, Rukia manggut-manggut dengan tatapan penuh harap pada kakaknya.

"Minta belikan kekasihmu nanti," Byakuya bersikap dingin dan menarik tubuh Rukia.

.

.

Sepulang dari supermarket.

"Nii-sama?"

"Hn?"

"Besok ada acara?"

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Temani aku jalan-jalan ya?"

"Ajak temanmu itu saja,"

"Mereka sudah ada kesibukan sendiri, ayolah nii-sama.." Rukia memandang penuh harap.

"..." Byakuya tidak merespon, namun sejenak kemudian lelaki ini mengangguk pelan.

"Horee..." Rukia menari gaje kegirangan. Dengan sigap Byakuya menariknya lagi.

"Adik bodoh, malu dilihat orang," Byakuya tidak sadar kalau adiknya di belakang tersipu-sipu karena tangan mereka berpegangan erat sampai mereka tiba di rumah. Byakuya langsung menuju dapur.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu nii-sama?" Rukia ikut menyusul kakaknya ke dapur setelah berganti pakaian.

"Tidak,"

"Huuhh," dengan langkah gontai, Rukia beranjak keluar dapur.

". . . kau bisa bantu memotong tomat,"

"Oke-oke," gadis ini kembali ceria dan segera mengambil celemek dan memakainya.

"..." Byakuya berkonsentrasi penuh pada masakan yang sedang ia buat.

"Nii-sama?"

"Hn?"

"Ini pertama kalinya aku membantu menyiapkan makanan ya?"

"Ya,"

"Hnn...hanya berdua di rumah, memasak bersama, seperti pengantin baru," wajah Rukia sedikit merona merah.

"Jangan bicara aneh-aneh, cepat selesaikan bagianmu,"

"Memangnya memasak kare perlu tomat?"

"Tidak,"

"Lah, kenapa aku dapat bagian mengiris tomat?"

"Jus tomat,"

"..." Rukia melongo.

"Ya, aku tahu akan lebih mudah jika langsung di masukkan blender,"

"Lalu kenapa harus diiris?"

"Agar hasil jusnya lebih halus dan juga jika ada bagian yang busuk kita bisa membuangnya," dengan sikap kerennya Byakuya menjelaskan.

"Aww!" Rukia menjatuhkan pisaunya, telunjuknya tersayat.

"Hei, sini tanganmu," Byakuya menarik telunjuk lentik Rukia, menempelkan ujung jari itu pada bibirnya, dan menghisapnya pelan.

"Nii-sama..." si adik sudah blushing tingkat maksimal.

"Darahmu harus dikeluarkan sedikit, mencegah kotoran dari pisau masuk ke pembuluh darah dan menyebabkan infeksi," Byakuya melepas telunjuk Rukia dari bibirnya, lalu membersihkannya dengan air keran.

"..." Rukia masih tetap membatu, dengan rona merah tetap terpampang di wajahnya.

"Cepat beri antiseptik, kotak obat ada di lemari ruang tengah,"

"I-Iya," Rukia segera menuju ruang tengah, mengambil antiseptik, dan terdiam.

"Luka ini...bibir nii-sama..." Rukia memandangi luka di ujung telunjuknya.

"Rasanya tidak rela kalau luka ini harus sembuh," gadis ini terduduk, dengan memeluk tangannya sendiri.

"Rukia! Sudah kau obati?"

"Eh, be-belum,"

"Kemarikan jarimu," Byakuya mengambil kapas dengan pinset dan membasahinya dengan antiseptik.

"Tapi...tapi..."

"Jangan manja, cuma perih sedikit,"

"Bukan itu nii-sama, AWWW! SAKITT!"

.

**==========================================  
><strong> .

Hari sudah berganti, saatnya bagi Byakuya menepati janjinya.

"Ayo cepat nii-sama,"

"Tempat itu tidak akan pindah kemana-mana, tidak perlu terburu-buru,"

"Huh, kalau sampai kehabisan tempat tiket, itu salah nii-sama,"

". . ."

"Nii-sama jangan diam saja dong kalau sedang kencan,"

"Kau sedang demam Rukia? Bicaramu tidak karuan,"

"Huh, kemarin kan sudah sepakat kalau ini akan jadi latihan kencan ku, jadi nii-sama harus bersikap seperti kekasihku sehari ini,"

". . ." Byakuya meraih tangan Rukia.

"Eh.."

"Orang berkencan pasti bergandengan tangan,"

"Iya..."

"Sekarang kau mau kemana Rukia?"

"Kebun binatang,"

"Baiklah," Byakuya semakin menjiwai perannya sebagai kekasih.

"Nii-sama..keretanya penuh,"

"Masih muat kalau berdiri," sang kakak menarik adiknya masuk ke dalam kereta.

"Em, tapi.. kalau penuh sesak begini.."

"Tetap dekat denganku, banyak orang mesum di kereta," lelaki berambut hitam sebahu ini menarik Rukia dalam pelukannya.

"I-Iya," lagi-lagi Byakuya berhasil membuat Rukia hilang kata-kata.

"Aku capek nii-sama.."

"Beberapa ratus meter lagi sampai, tahan sebentar,"

"Tidak bisa, aku sudah tidak kuat,"

mendengar jawaban adiknya, langkah Byakuya ia tujukan pada sebuah bangku, sambil tetap menggandeng tangan si adik.

"Tunggu disini sebentar,"

"Nii-sama kemana?"

"Tunggu saja disitu,"

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama ya?"

"..." Byakuya mengangguk.

Sejenak kemudian Byakuya datang membawa dua kaleng minuman.

"Terima kasih," Rukia menerima minuman yang diserahkan Byakuya.

". . ." Byakuya membuka kaleng minuman teh hijau ditangannya dan menenggaknya sedikit.

"Emm, nii-sama... aku tidak suka kopi,"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, hanya tinggal 2 kaleng di sana,"

"Tapi aku tidak suka kopi sama sekali,"

"Ini," Byakuya menyerahkan teh hijau miliknya dan mengambil kopi capuccino dari tangan Rukia.

"Wah, tidak apa-apa nii-sama?"

"Tidak apa, aku bisa minum apa saja kecuali jus wortel,"

"Tapi bukankah itu berarti kita be-berciuman secara tidak langsung..." Rukia menggumam lirih.

"Hn?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, tehnya enak,"

"Menurutku kurang manis,"

"Manis kok, karena ada bekas bibir nii-sama, teh-nya jadi terasa sangat manis," lagi-lagi gadis manis ini menggumam.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering menggumam tidak jelas Rukia?"

"Bukan urusan nii-sama,"

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat sebelum masuk tengah hari,"

.

.

Waktu berlalu, langit sudah gelap dan sekarang mereka dalam perjalanan pulang dari kebun binatang.

"Jangan bergerak-gerak Rukia,"

"Apa boleh buat kakiku sakit sekali nii-sama,"

"Salah sendiri jatuh,"

"Aku kan tidak tahu kalau bakal terpeleset,"

". . ."

"Tapi syukurlah aku tidak sendirian, terima kasih nii-sama,"

". . ." lelaki ini sedikit tersenyum tanpa ada yang mengetahui.

"Nii-sama, turunkan aku,"

"Tidak bisa, kakimu terkilir, tidak mungkin berjalan sendiri,"

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar,"

"Bicara sambil digendong bisa kan?"

"Sudah, cepat turunkan aku nii-sama,"

"Ini sudah malam, bicaranya dirumah saja,"

"Kumohon turunkan aku nii-sama,"

". . ." perlahan lelaki tinggi ini menurunkan Rukia dari gendongannya. Gadis beriris mata violet ini dengan susah payah memposisikan badannya untuk berhadapan dengan Byakuya.

"Sebenarnya a-aku menyukai nii-sama," Rukia tertunduk.

"Ini bagian dari peranku sebagai kekasihmu hari ini?"

"Bukan, aku benar-benar menyukai nii-sama, nii-sama ingat 'dia' yang kuceritakan tempo hari itu? 'dia' adalah nii-sama,"

". . ." Byakuya serasa tersambar petir mendengar pengakuan adiknya.

"Aneh sekali kan nii-sama? Jatuh cinta pada kakak sendiri, tapi semakin aku berusaha semakin sulit untuk melupakan nii-sama, aku . . . aku harus bagaimana nii-sama?" airmata mulai mengalir dari kedua bola mata Rukia.

"Kau tidak aneh, jatuh cinta itu hak setiap orang,"

". . ." Rukia masih tenggelam dalam tangisnya.

". . . biarkan saja perasaanmu Rukia, menekannya hanya akan menyiksa diri sendiri,"

"Ta-tapi . . .bagaimana jika perasaan ini tidak bisa hilang sampai aku mati nanti?"

"Kau harus yakin, suatu saat nanti kau pasti bertemu dengan orang yang jauh lebih kau cintai," Byakuya mengelus pelan kepala Rukia,

"Rasanya sangat mustahil orang itu ada,"

"Sudah kubilang kau harus yakin,"

". . . meski orang seperti itu benar muncul, nii-sama akan tetap memiliki tempat khusus di hatiku,"

"Ya, terima kasih Rukia," Byakuya tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuat Rukia menghentikan air matanya.

"Terima kasih juga sudah menemaniku seharian ini nii-sama," Rukia mengecup pipi kiri Byakuya. Spontan wajah lelaki ini sedikit merona merah.

"Ayo, sudah semakin malam," Byakuya berjongkok, mengisyaratkan Rukia untuk naik ke punggungnya lagi.

"Baiklah, makan apa kita malam ini nii-sama?"

"Seperti biasa, kare dan jus tomat,"

"Haaah bosan, aku mau sushi,"

"Jangan bergerak-gerak Rukia, kau bisa jatuh,"

.

.

**The End**

reviewnya ditunggu!


End file.
